A Hero's Tale
by DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet
Summary: Emily Meones has been running the streets for her entire life. Stealing, scamming, all of that good stuff. But when she meets the Stoll brothers, her life is switched upside down into a world more chaotic than it was before. Don'ts own PJO!
1. This Is Me, Emily Meones

I didn't have a mom... or a dad. But if I did, they would probably be disappointed in me for all the things that I've done that I know I'm not really supposed to do and would get into serious trouble if anyone caught me. But I was good at it and I need it. I needed the money, I needed the food and well... okay maybe I didn't _need _that apple computer but everyone gets greedy sometimes don't they?

Well anyways, my name is Emily Meones. Age 14.

They call me Thief, Pest, Orphan, sometimes even by my real name. They don't even know I've stolen from them or cheated them from something until I've gotten away with it. Then they call the police. They're not really sure on my exact appearance. Only that I'm female and around my early teens. Maybe it's luck or the fact that 'I'm just that good' that I haven't gotten caught yet.

Alright, so let's begin my story, shall we? Or would you rather read something else, like an epic adventure containing quests, deaths, unacquainted love, gore and all that happy stuff? Oh, oops, looks like your at the right story, unless you've already decided that you don't like who I am. If that's the case then go on and go to some other story where you can be happy and stuff.

…

It was a normal day in the life of I, Emily Meones. Walking the streets with an old backpack on my back filled with various items and unknown amounts of cash (hey, I didn't take the time to count the money after it was stolen, I just take the cash out of the wallet and dump the wallet somewhere. I mean, only idiots would keep the wallet containing assorted amounts of credit cards and junk like that, those things can help people track you down and stuff.). My clothes were fresh and clean, a nice black hoodie with a pair of jeans with those pre-made rips in 'em (I had just bought them at this little store on the corner not to long ago) and I was looking for a place to have some dinner at.

I had just pulled off a huge scam and earned a couple hundred bucks. Those poor suckers. Sure I have a conscience but it's just not that loud. It's survival of the fittest and I'm not gonna be one of those dirt poor, food begging, grocery cart pulling hobos I see roaming the streets. I was going to be a moderately poor, scam pulling, thief. Yup, I'd say I was living the good life for someone who lives on the streets.

After walking for a bit I found a Mc. Donalds that had free WiFi. I ordered a couple burgers, a large fry and a large soda. When I got my order I found a seat and got my laptop out and surfed the internet.

_'Ding!' _the bell on the door rang was a couple of boys made their way into the fast food place.

I probably wouldn't have noticed these two except for the fact that they seemed familiar. No, their looks seemed familiar. It was like looking into a mirror and finding out that I was actually a boy. Oh man I do hope these fine lookin' boys aren't related to me some how.

The boys looked almost exactly alike, except one was just a tad bit taller than the other one. They both had curly brown hair and pretty blue eyes. And that look in their eyes. I recognized that right away. They were trouble makers.

_Some damn fine trouble makers at that. _I smiled to myself as I unwrapped my hamburger.

As they got their food and squabbled about if a cheeseburger or a hamburger were better I couldn't help but stare at them. I wanted to go up and talk to them but what I talk to them about? Cheese? Yeah and look like a total dork... I can see it now.

"_Hey guys! How about this cheese? Good eatens ain't it? Boy I love cheese, don't you? But only American cheese. Is there a cheese called Canadian cheese? Cause if there isn't then there should totally be one."_

Pffft, _riiiiight_.

As I was babbling in my head I saw the two boys sit at the table right in front of mine. The taller one was facing towards me as his brother (I'm assuming he's his brother, unless the taller one decided he was way to handsome to decided to only have one of himselves and thought that he needed to make a slightly short twin...) sat with his back to me. And so I just stared and stared because honestly, I have this serious staring problem when I see somethin' I like. And he, I really likey.

But when he glanced over at me I immediately pretended to be looking at some interesting news article on my computer (hm, a tornado just hit Missouri, those poor people!) and sipped at my nice cold Mountain Dew.

After listening to them talk for a few minutes (I'm not being a creeper! You would listen to the kind of stuff these guys would be talking about too! They're hilarious...) and noticing that tall one kept looking at me, I got up the nerve to go and meet them.

"Hi, my name's Emily." I said to them. Most of the time I could start a conversation with just _about _anybody I lay eyes on. Basically cause I can see the nice wad of cash hanging out their big pockets. But these fellows were very good looking and didn't have big cash wads hanging out of their pockets (but I do think I see a couple of wallets lying their on the table...)

Normally people shake hands when they meet, right? Well these two just stared at me as if I might bite off their heads any second. Did I forget to brush my hair? Does my breath smell like poop?

I frowned and decided I wouldn't feel too bad about taking their money. "What are your names?" I asked. Although I already over heard them say it themselves a little earlier (still, I'm not being a creeper. These two just talk really loudly.)

Still no response. What? Was these something on my face? Was I just that ugly? Or was I just so totally gorgeous they couldn't speak? Really? What's going on here?

They studied me closely and then Travis (the taller one) took out a big pink eraser.

"Okay, what's w-"

"_Open" _Travis said and the whole eraser transformed into a gun... a gun! When I looked over at Connor to make sure he was seeing this too, he had a freakin' sword in his hands! Holy shiz of the nuts! Are these two insane? Wait... were they about to shoot me or something? OH MY GOD!

"Woah! Dudes! Put the weapons away, sorry if I offended you some how..." I held my hands up protectively (yeah right, like the bullet wont shoot through my hands and then straight into my skull or something, or he just might miss and then hit my eye and then shoot me again after I'd been in pain for what would have seemed like forever.)

"Hey... wait a minute." Travis frowned at me and felt his pockets. He looked everyone on their table and then glared at his brother. "Connor, did you take my wallet?"

Connor shook his head.

Travis continued glaring at him while he had the gun pointed at me.

I looked around frantically to see if anyone was going to come to my aid! Were people just seriously going to just sit around and eat their Big Macs while these lunatics try to _kill _me?

"I'm serious bro, I didn't take it." Connor insisted.

Then Travis looked over at me. And then for like, the 20th time he looked me up and down more closely taking in my features. Then he looked at my hair and neck. What, do we have a vampire on our hands now?

"You took it." He glared.

"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes. "I'm just a girl, how could I possibly steal your wallet with out you even knowing it? Impossible." I said, but I felt his gaze on the wallet's hiding place.

"Travis, I don't think this girl's a monster." Connor whispered across the table.

"A _what_? You think I'm a monster? Sure I can get a bit scary when I'm angry but a _monster?_ Your kidding me right? What the hell's wrong with you guys?" I walked back to my table and packed up my laptop.

Man, what a bunch of weirdos. And people call me a freak? Keh!

"But dude, she can see our wea-"

I stuffed my mouth with the other hamburger and started finishing up my fries as quickly as I could. When I was done I chugged my pop and threw away my trash. I made my way out of Mc. Donalds and back onto the streets. I heard the brothers jump from their seats and start to run after me.

I broke out into a run. What? Were they going to mug me? Rape me? I don't really wanna know. But just as I got up into a good running speed I tripped over this huge ass rock that I swear... I SWEAR came out of no where. I fell face first, scraping my hands and part of my right cheek. "Ooooooooowwwe." I growled to myself.

When I looked up I saw that the brothers had caught up to me and held out a hand to help me up.

I scooted back and tried to get back up on my feet. But my body was trembling. These freaks were probably going to eat my brains and then serve my intestines to the many cats they have a home... wait... that sounds a bit extreme... do freaks really do that? I'm going to have to google that sometime...

"Were not going to hurt you." Connor said while also offering his hand to help me up.

"Or kill you for that matter." Travis added.

"Wha-" My eyes widened as I saw a huge big nasty looking dog behind Travis and Connor. Slobber was hanging out of the sides of it's mouth and if anything was going to serve me up for dinner tonight it would be this huge freaky beast.

Here, let me add this small fact here, I'm terribly afraid of dogs. Especially bug and ugly dogs with seriously sharp teeth. Would you be? This 'dog' was taller than Travis and looked like it could kill with in a blink of an eye.

I extended my arm and points at big scary and ugly and started stuttering like a moron, 'D-d-d-do-dog!"

Travis turned around. The dog was about to rip his head off when Connor shoved his brother away and they both slammed into the brick building straight to Travis' right.

**A/N:** Wow, Emily has maaaajor ADD. Did you see how many times she got distracted in there? Woooow.

Alright, anyways. I've finally come up with a good enough plot for Emily Meones' story. My Percy Jackson OC that I keep trying to write stories for but keep failing... hopefully this one wont suck! I think I nailed it this time!

Thank you for reading!

Until Next Chapter!


	2. I Wake Up In Unfamiliar Territory

When I opened my eyes I sighed one of those sighs that you sigh when your relieved. Oh man, did I have the whackiest dream in the entire _world_! There was these really two hot guys that turned out to be total freaks and there was this giant dog-

"Oh good! She's awake." I head someone say, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked around for the first time since I opened my eyes. I was in what looked like some sort of hospital room (except it didn't have white walls and I didn't see anyone who looked like a doctor.). I saw a couple of other people in there too... what was I doing in a hospital like place?

I sat up in the cot and took a look at the person who had talked. She had long blue hair that was tied back into a pony tail. Her face was round as her body was petite. The girl had an orange shirt on that I'm pretty sure said 'Camp Half-Blood' along with a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me with a smile.

My head gave off this unbearable pain and I tried to will it to go away. I felt the back of my head and there was a bit of a lump there. Where did that freakin' come from? Did I fall or something? "What the hell happened? And where am I?" I questioned her with a frown.

"Here, drink this." She handed me a glass cup.

"Is it poison?" I asked while sniffing the contents.

"It'll help with your headache." She told me and as I took the cup.

I shrugged my shoulders and drank the suspicious liquids. As I downed the drink I felt warmth spread through me. I closed my eyes as an image of a beautiful woman (about mid thirties) hugged a small child that looked suspiciously like me... odd...

"What is this stuff if it's not poison?" I questioned.

"It's the drink of the gods." The blue haired girl said while taking the cup from me.

My head was starting to feel better so I laid back down. "And your name is?" I asked her.

"I'm Azula Rhose. I've been healing you since you've came here. I was worried that you weren't going to wake up."

"Where am I, Azula?"

"Your at Camp Half-Blood. Home of demigods and heroes from across the U.S."

"Demi-what?" I questioned. Man was this lady nuts too? Was I still dreaming?

"It'll be explained to you once you watch the introduction video." She smiled a warm kind of smile and got to leave. "Travis and Connor will be here soon to check on you. They were worried that you went into a coma or you were going to turn into a vampire or something drastic like that." Azula shook her head and left the room.

Connor and Travis? Those two again? Oh man was I still asleep? Or did I just hit my head reaaaally hard? After a few minutes or sitting the two boys made an appearance.

"You two?" I jumped up from the bed, ready to run if I had to. "Oh sweet mother of potatoes did you guys kidnap me and then bring me to your freaky-dinky cult thing so you can peel off my skin, roast my innards and serve my bones for your sick little puppies and then feed my brains to your birds? I'm TO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"Calm down, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you. We just want to explain to you who you are."

"I know who I am! I'm Emily Meones! Age 14, scum of society that should be living in a mansion and swimming in money but noooooo my mom abandoned me when I was 5 so now I'm living in the streets and the only possessions I have I carry on my back and hey... wait a minute. Where's my bag? Did you take it? Give it back!"

"Emily? So that's your name." Travis said ignoring my question about my bag.

"Alright, so that whole dog and gun thing was real? You were threatening my life and then all of a sudden some huge ass dog comes out of no where and then what happened?" I asked.

"You passed out." Connor chuckled.

"And then we totally kicked the Hell Hounds' ass! Although it sort of broke Connor's arm."

Connor held up his cast that I hadn't noticed before.

I shook my head. "Nothing is making sense here! Hell Hounds? Camp Half-Blood? Demigods? WHAT IS GOING ON?" I screamed. "I'm really confused."

"Sit down and we'll explain some of it to you. And try to pay attention." Travis said.

"Have you ever heard of the Greek myths?" Connor asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sort of. You mean like Zeus and Hera and what not? And then like Hercules and Jason?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do you remember any of the other gods?" Travis asked.

"Um... not really."

"Well there's Hermes, the great messenger of the gods. He's the god of thieves, travelers, sports and stuff like that. And then there's Aphrodite. The sexie- I mean most beau-. The goddess of love and beauty."

"Oh! Ohohoohoh! I remember reading this article about the gods! But what do they have to do with any-" I paused. I also remembered reading about demigods. Half god kids. Then it all clicked into place. "Hold on, your not telling me that all that Greek _myth _stuff is real... are you?" Because if it was I don't think I could live in a world filled with scary monster beast things.

"We are." Connor said. "They're real, and your part of them. You're a demigod."

I shook my head. "If-if I'm half god then that would mean I have a godly parent... right? And..." I smiled, thinking of the benefits of having a godly mommy or daddy. "Then that means I'm filthy rich? OH BOY!"

"Not technically... our godly parents don't really communicate with us unless they need our help. Mainly we're supposed to train to become heroes. Take down monsters and save damsels in distress... stuff like that." Travis tried to explain.

"Well... who would be my godly parent? How do you know?"

"Most of the time you get claimed. But while you're waiting to get claimed your allowed to stay in the Hermes cabin. He doesn't really care who stays there as long as you don't insult him or anything."

"Man bro, you remember when Clarisse stayed there-"

"She had athletes foot for weeks! Oh man! Dad sure didn't like what she said about him." Connor laughed.

Oh great, inside jokes.

"How long does it take to get claimed?" I asked.

"Well, since Percy had gotten the gods to agree into having them claim all of their godly children when they're 13 I'd give you til camp fire time." Travis said.

"Who are your godly parents?" I asked.

Travis and Connor smiled deviously. "Hermes and proud of it!"

"You ought to watch out for these two. Don't get on their bad side and pray to Zeus they don't pull you into some sort of trouble." Azula said while returning me my bag.

"My bag!" I quickly unzipped it to check if I had everything in there. I pulled out a black wallet with a green smilie face on it and handed it to Travis.

"My wallet! I knew you took it." Travis frowned.

"We should leave Emily for some more rest before we take her on a tour around the camp. I'll come in and wake you up in a few hours so you can meet our camp counselor and watch the introduction video." Azula said and turned to leave. Connor followed after her and Travis started to follow. When Azula and Connor were out of the room Travis stayed behind.

"Um, I'm sorry for pointing a gun at you yesterday." He seemed uncomfortable. "We honestly thought you were a monster trying to eat us or something." Travis shrugged and started to walk away.

"Travis!" I called. He turned his head around.

"Yeah?"

"Uh... nevermind." I frowned and laid down onto the cot. "Bye." I said and closed my eyes, hoping that sleep would soon follow.

**A/N: **Here we go! Chapter 2! Ahaha! Encase you didn't realize it but Emily fainted and woke up at camp :3

I also changed the title P:

I don't own PJO or any of Rick's characters...

Thank you for reading!

Until next chapter!


	3. Setlling In

After going through the tutorial video, meeting the snobby (is that a right word for him? There are also the words rude and annoying that would also fit perfectly) camp director and getting a tour around the place, I was starting to think I was going through some mad, crazy nightmare and that someone slipped me some shrooms or that this was all real and I was dead to the world, knowing that monsters prowled the streets.

I mean, I'm no fighter! I mean I fight, in a way. I struggle to survive. Well… I guess it wouldn't really call it struggling because I'm really bad ass at it and stuff. Stealing and scamming are my specialties. Running away and dodging come right after. But fighting? Fighting monsters that are out to get my blood? No way.

I was left to sit in the Hermes cabin until they all returned from their activities. I really didn't know what to do other than stand around and look awkward. Well, the first thing I _thought _to do was go through everyone's things and see if anyone carried some money around here. Okay, cross out that little insert about me _thinking _about doing it. I actually did just go though everyone's things and did come across some change that I'm sure no one would miss.

I sighed heavily and sat down in what looked to be a clean spot on the floor, and opened my backpack.

**. . .**

By the time I had watched ten YouTube videos I was growing bored of just sitting around on my butt. So I packed up my things back into my pack, got up and slung it onto my back. Just as I was reaching for the door, I was greeted by the brothers of doom.

"Hey hey new girly!" Connor greeted with a bright grin.

"Find your way around, I see?" Travis chirped, walking in while making me back up.

"Unclaimed?" Connor asked.

"For now," I said while looking them over.

"I'm sure your godly parent will claim you at some point, probably just waiting for someone to be around to see it." Travis said while patting my shoulder.

I grinned at him. "My parents haven't given a rat's ass about me since the day I was born. My mother found me useless and abandoned me in a toy store while I was only eight. I lived on the streets and tried not to starve. I highly doubt that my father will just all of a sudden start caring about me because I'm at this camp."

"Well they are _supposed _to claim you… it's kind of a rule now." Connor said.

"We'll I guess we shall watch and see." I said, picking at the bottom of my new Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

After a few seconds of standing around a loud conch like sound rang from outside. Well… it probably _was _a conch…

"Alrighty kiddies! Dinner time!" Travis smiled, rubbing his hand together.

"Oh finally I am _so _hungry bro!" Connor said.

"Are you two the only ones in the Hermes cabin?" I asked as they lead me out the door.

"There are about three other kids."

"Donny, Laurence and Steve… I think." Connor said, counting the names on his fingers.

"The last one was Stew." Travis corrected.

"Where are they?" I asked, looking around the camp, seeing the other cabins in lines, heading in the same direction. The place was hardly full of any life.

"Well it's about that sort of time where school starts, so they've all headed back to be with their families and attend." Travis explained.

"You should see this camp during the summer! Percy's here along with other interesting people you need to meet." Connor said, looking over his shoulder at me.

"So you two are all alone for most of the year?" I asked, my eyebrows drawn up, thinking about how horrible it was. Well… they did have each other, which was more than I ever had.

They didn't really answer the question… which made it _sooooo _awkward when we made it to the pavilion.

"Um… you get some of the food… and then sacrifice the good parts to the gods. We normally sacrifice to Hermes, our dad because he's cool and everything." Travis said while grabbing a plate and picking what he wanted.

"You should probably also sacrifice to him too since he's letting you stay in his cabin." Connor smiled. "But whoever." He shrugged, also filling up his plate.

I followed Travis and Connor to the big fire thing and sacrificed what I thought looking most good. It was a difficult thing to do considering the fact that I was starving and it looked so yummy.

When we sat down we all began eating with hardly saying any words.

After I was finished I sort of just sat there watching them eat because I had eaten my food… well _devoured _my food more quickly than the others.

"So how do you like camp?" Connor asked.

"Pretty scary," I said honestly, looking around.

"You'll get used to it." He smiled.

I looked back at him. "Maybe…"

**A/N: **I dunno… sort of a filler chapter? Haha xD You do get to learn more about Emily in this one! Abandoned in a _toy store_? REALLY? Mean mom…

I already have everything figured out! People _die_! People LIVE! Romance! ACTION! Ghosties! Longlostsiblings?

Thank you all so much for the reviews and story alerts and stuff! I'll be updating my other stories soon!

I also wanted to add that I do change Travis and Connor's mom a lot. Like if they have one or if they don't… in this one they sort of don't for reasons! :)

Thank you for reading!

Until next chapter!

-DOHWUW


	4. I Have a Sister?

**A/N: So I haven't updated this story in like a million years and suddenly I have two new story followers? Rad? I've been meaning to finish a new chapter but I just never… did…**

**Well I hope you guys like a long awaited update!**

* * *

><p>It had been weeks since I started attending Camp Half-Blood and I have yet to have seen a sign above my head, which kind of sucked but didn't so much as shock me. Travis, Connor and I have been up to tons of shenanigans after my arrival. It was nice that they were making me feel welcomed and that I belonged there with them.<p>

"You do belong here with us, you're a half-blood," Connor grinned after I had said something about it.

"Yeah, we're all family here!" Travis exclaimed as he button mashed Connor into a corner on the screen. "Not really since the gods don't have any _real_ DNA, but you know what I mean."

"Even children born from the same god aren't _technically _related, but bumping uglies in the same cabin is a bit frowned upon around here."

"Bumping uglies?" I questioned Connor, nibbling at a Dorito.

"You know the birds and the bees? Doing the frick frack."

Travis and I looked at each other before busting out laughing at Connor's stupid word choice.

"Hah!" He yelled in triumph as he finally defeated Travis in battle. "Now I do believe you get to clean the cabin tonight." Connor beamed.

Travis groaned. "But do you even know how many stinky ass stocks you have littering the place?"

"At least ten pairs," Connor winked.

A timer went off in the cabin, signaling that it was time for our cabin to make haste to the arena for hand to hand combat training.

"Think we can get another round in?" Travis asked. "Best three out of five action going on here?"

Connor cackled and shook his head. "Naw man, you got yourself into this mess. But do you even remember the last time we didn't show up for hand-to-hand combat? We were stuck cleaning toilets for the whole _week_."

I wrinkled my nose at the thought. Every time I got the pleasure of passing through the communal bathrooms the camp had, the smell of vomit and blood would seep out of its doors.

I shoved a few more chips into my mouth before jumping up from my place and grabbing my bag. "Okay let's get going." I said bouncing on my heels, not wanting to get the chance of cleaning those horrid stalls.

"You know, you don't always have to carry that around. It's safe here; no one would dare to steal from the Hermes cabin." Connor said, setting his controller down and standing up to stretch.

"They know they'll get their shit fucked up!" Travis exclaimed, following suit of his brother.

"I know… I just don't feel right going anywhere without it. It's almost like a part of me." I shrugged while grasping onto the shoulder straps.

"It's why you keep getting beat up, Emily."

"Yeah, it slows you down and people keep getting to knock up your face."

I laughed at them. "Like hell they're beating me up. I _let _them win."

The two brothers gave each other a look and murmured their 'mhmmm's in unison.

I shrugged off the bag and set it onto the couch that we were once occupying. "Okay… maybe I won't get punched in the face if I don't have this laptop dragging me down."

"That a girl." Travis smiled while clasping my shoulder. "Let's dash so we're not too terribly late."

**…**

My beating in the arena wasn't too bad today as I was able to nimbly dodge most of the punched thrown at me with my quick feet.

"You should use that to your advantage." The instructor told me when all I did was dodge my opponent. "While you dodge you should use the chance to fight back and sock 'em in the face."

I looked down at my hands and formed a first the way the instructor taught me how, but for some reason I couldn't quite punch anyone with it. It wasn't that I was scared of hurting them; I was just scared of doing it. What if they caught my wrist and did some judo flip on me? Running from a fight was easy, you didn't get beat up. But actually being in a fight? No thank you.

After class was over, the conch vibrated throughout the whole camp, signaling that it was time for lunch.

Travis, Connor and I grabbed a water bottle and headed towards the pavilion.

"I'm never going to get this whole 'hero' thing down." I muttered while taking a swig from the bottle.

"Sure you will, it just takes time." Travis said.

"And practice." Connor chimed in.

"And don't forget a quest." Travis winked. "A hero's worth is measured by the big baddies they beat up."

"Emily?" I heard someone call out. That's funny… I don't remember making friends with anyone around here.

"Emily Meones?" They called again, like they were spotting an old friend and questioning if that was them or not.

I turned around to see a girl who had been keeping pace behind us. She had short blond hair that cropped around her face and big green eyes with a splash of freckles over her cheeks.

"Do I know you?" I asked, hoping that she hadn't been a past scam.

"It's me, Sam." She smiled. "You're little sister."


End file.
